


Regressing

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [281]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Kol got hexed to a little kid, no one tells Caroline as she dotes of little Kol and Kol is smug as hell bc he knows it’s killing Klaus
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [281]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Regressing

When Caroline first moved to New Orleans, she made quite the show of establishing herself as independent from Klaus. She found her own apartment, a role she liked helping Marcel manage the Abbatoir and its various parties, and built the boundaries of a real life outside of…whatever she had with the Original Hybrid. 

With that, however, came a strange unfamiliarity with the Mikaelson compound. Every time she visited, she felt like an outsider just trying to catch up. Like the day she walked in to find Hope playing video games with a kid she’d never seen before, that was odd. Sure, Hope was a likeable kid who had to have friends, but Caroline never met any and _certainly_ not in the same room where she saw at least three decapitations. “Hey. What are you guys playing?”

“Mario Kart,” the boy answered in a familiar accent. “Hope is terrible at it.”

“You’re cheating all over the place!" 

He shrugged. "Should have picked a game I can’t rig, darling.”

There was something unsettling about it all, but Caroline couldn’t put her finger on it. She did have some babysitting experience, though, and she wasn’t above a little sucking up to the pseudo-step-kid. “I’m going to get some snacks. You want anything to drink?”

“Mountain Dew!” was the unanimous answer, and she wanted to laugh at the Mikaelsons stocking sugary soft drinks for humans. That was how Klaus found her, smiling as she put together a tray full of fruit and pretzels. 

“What are you doing?”

She grinned up at him, whispering so the kids wouldn’t hear. “Hope has a friend over today, and I thought they might be hungry. It’s nice to see her hang with someone her own age.”

His lips curdled. “Sweetheart-”

“Come on, she’s ten. I think you can hold off the stern dad shtick until she’s at least twelve.”

“That’s not-”

“Caroline, where’s my Mountain Dew!” It was less a question than a dramatic declaration of want, thought that wasn’t what caught her attention - not entirely anyway. 

_She hadn’t told him her name._

Suspicion dawning on her, she looked up to find Klaus glaring in the direction of the living room. “Be polite, Kol. If you ask me, the witches should have hexed you with some manners.”

Eyes wide, Caroline really looked at the kid again. Smarmy grin, mischievous sparkle in his eyes, grabby hand outstretched for soda. “ _Seriously?_ ”


End file.
